


Maid

by mayusuki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/pseuds/mayusuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamashita was rethinking his life when he lost a bet about drinks at the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Because the World (me) needs a Yamapi dressed as maid.

Yamashita was rethinking his life when he lost a bet about drinks at the weekend. He thought he had gotten rid of anything his friends thought for their challenge, since it was postponed for “not having the materials around." But today seems that is the day to pay for his sins of his other lives because Jin and Ryo, his sweet and loyal friends, arrived in the NEWS dressing room with a suspicious bag.  
Only Yamapi was in the dressing room, reading a magazine, and stared at the bag quickly. He Ignored it and greeted his friends with a smile, as always .  
"Jin, why are you in our dressing room ?"  
Akanishi looked pretending to be hurt with his words.  
"I can’t even visit my best friend... “But soon after that, the hurt look disappeared to give way to a smile with ulterior motives.  
Ryo then spoke:  
"We brought you a present, Pi. I think it’s your size." He had the same smile of Jin.

Yamapi looked confused. Despite knowing the reason behind it. And be thinking about it the whole night and day.  
“Show it to him now!" And Jin took a black tecid, with white and pink details that soon revealed to be a dress fabric. With ruffles. It was a maid dress. And it won a reaction of surprise (and fear) of the youngest of the room.  
"What?!" That's what he said, a little too sharp.  
"I think it’s cute." Jin supplied a laugh.  
"I wanted something sexier, but this caught our attention in the store." Ryo spoke with a calmness that was messing with Yamapi’s nerves.

"And what kind of store you were? No, wait, I will not wear anything and this is unfair. "Yamapi turned around and was walking (or running) to the bathroom, pretending to be demonstrating indifference, not dread. Of course, his friends need to know that he is too mature for these pranks.  
But before he could lock himself in the bathroom, his two best friends pushed the door and almost pulled him out.  
His salvation was Kamenashi, who entered the room asking what the noises he was hearing were. And attracting the attention of the three persons for him.  
It was then that Yamapi locked the door. And Jin swore something in english.  
Ryo was answering Kame when he made sure the door was really locked.

"We are demonstrating our friendship. And you know I don’t do it a lot."  
Kame looked suspicious. "But then why he locked himself in the ba... "And he remembered of who these two were."Oh, forget it."  
"He's running because he has no honor!" Jin replied anyway, with emphasis on 'honor' for the person on the other side of the door to listen.  
"I think I will not even want to get busy with that, so, bye bye." Kame sighed.  
Kamenashi was leaving the room when he was gripped in his blouse by Nishikido.  
He shouted a "hey!" surprised and angered at once, balancing not to fall.  
Ryo ignored the famous deadly look of the younger.  
"This guy in the bathroom lost a bet and should wear it." He showed the perfectly made dress. "I don’t think it is too much, but you could convince him and save us from the trouble."  
Jin was still just laughing, but has already increased the volume.

Kame scowled at the two in front of him. "Why does it matter so much?"  
"Bet is bet, Kame. And this dress is perfect for him. "Jin replied.  
Kamenashi rolled his eyes, but there was something in it that Ryo and Jin couldn’t decipher.  
"Yamapi doesn’t want to, then I guess you should not force him. " He said, serious as always.  
"But Kame, you don’t understand! Well, just tell your opinion."  
The younger softened his expression and made a sound as if considering the situation.

Nobody noticed that Yamapi was at small gap of the door, watching the scene and his friends decide his cruel fate.  
Although the reason that boosted him to do that was to know what Kame thought about the situation.  
After a short time the youngest opened his mouth. As he looked at the piece of clothing.  
"It's not bad, it’s even very cute actually."

Three, "Eh?" echoed in the dressing room, and the older two looked to where they heard Yamapi’s, who quickly closed the door again.  
“Tch." Ryo cursed.  
"Really, you think?" Jin asked.  
Kame shrugged.  
"I even wear something like that a certain time. Though it was for the show and I will not do again."  
Jin laughed again. "I remember, I will never forget it!"  
Kame threw another of his deadly looks. And completed his opinion.  
"And Yamapi would be ... Good. With it. "  
He coughed to try to disguise the shade of pink that surely appeared on his face. And Ryo noticed.

"WHAT? Kame!" Yamapi suddenly opened the door and went out to look the younger.  
"Ah . Hm. It’s not that bad... I think. If you want." The pink colour in his face became stronger and he didn’t know what to say. One of the rare occasions that happen when he was close to Yamapi.  
Yamapi was with a pout on his face and almost whimpered. Then the older two tried to catch him and he ran to Kame’s back, hiding.  
Kame was surprised and tried to look back.  
"Pi! Kame already said he would find cool. We too, then I see no problem." Jin said looking at the other, behind Kame's shoulder.  
Kamenashi was just hoping that the elder wouldn’t notice his nervousness with him so close.  
" Hmmm... " The pout was still there. "Promise you will not take a picture?"  
"Not even for souvenir?" Ryo asked.  
"No. It's the condition." Yamapi was trying to be persistent, even if he was holding the youngest shirt.  
“Okay, okay , but wear it now." Ryo held the dress.

Yamapi was thinking for a while. And everyone wondered what was going through his head.  
“Okay.. Mainly because we have training soon. “He heaved a sigh of irritation and left Kame’s back, grabbing the dress and moving towards the bathroom.  
Jin patted his shoulder as to encourage. "It'll be great!"  
He stared at Jin and closed the door.  
"Oh don’t forget the bow and the socks!” Jin knocked.  
Yamapi opened the door screaming “I’ll kill you! " but took the clothes to end with it soon.  
Kamenashi chuckled.

After a while and what seemed to be Yamashita complaining how his life ended up in this situation, he opened the bathroom door and left, avoiding looking at anyone.  
Although the dress was feminine, it fell right in Yamapi’s body and white socks looked to further lengthen his legs. Plus the bow in his dyed hair.  
Ryo and Jin tried to hold their laughter but couldn’t, and couldn’t stop laughing.  
"You look very cute, Pi!" Jin spoke excited.  
"Do the stuff the maids do." Ryo tried to speak between laughs.  
Kamenashi looked with eyes slightly widened and the tone in his face now red.

"I'm not doing anything! The bet was just it." Yamapi said still embarrassed, and with arms crossed.  
"You know what, with your chest I think you don’t even need a bra." Jin completed for the suffering of his friend.  
Yamapi rolled his eyes, knowing that is better not to argue.  
"Oh. Wait. I can’t stop laughing and I have to go to the bathroom." Jin ran into the bathroom, locking the door with Yamapi’s clothes inside.  
"Jin! My clothes! “Yamapi spoke desperate.  
"Wait!" The other shouted from inside.

"Unf." Yamapi looked around the dressing room and found the sofa (it was a difficult task with all this shame). He sat, fumbling with all the ruffles and the petticoat.  
When Ryo was called by a staff, he withdrew. But not before taking a very well hidden photo.  
Kamenashi continued staring at Yamapi, and sat beside him.  
He heard Yamapi sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
"I think you should already be familiar with these things from your friends."  
Yamapi frowned at the word 'your '. But replied.

"Yeah, I have to endure this suffering." And gave a not so funny laugh.  
"Hm..."  
Kamenashi was silent until he took deep breath and talked.  
"You know what I think?"  
Yamapi turned to him, waiting for an answer.  
"You…Are the cutest maid that should exist."  
He said not exactly looking at Yamapi.

And Yamapi widened his eyes with a surprised tone of red on his face, the same of Kamenashi.  
"Even you are kidding me, Kame!" He whimpered. Most for don’t know what to say. What do you say in this situation? His chest had suddenly become warm.  
"No... I'm not kidding. " Kame started laughing.  
Because whenever the two were alone together they created this sweet and comfortable atmosphere, that Kame greatly appreciated.  
"Okay... You guys are evil."

"You don’t believe? How about a kiss for the cutest maid?" Kamenashi was staring at Yamapi’s black eyes, surprised that he could speak normally.  
"Eh? What do you mean?" The warmth on his chest suddenly increased. He was staring back at Kame’s eyes, with a shocked and expecting expression. He didn’t know what to think.  
Kame didn’t answer and gave a kiss on Yamapi’s cheek, as he said. It’s soft, he thought.  
He stood up and gave a quick goodbye to the oldest, with a big smile on his face.

Yamapi could still feel his cheek tingle where Kame had touched with his lips, and touched it. A smile formed on his face.  
Jin then left the bathroom and asked where everyone was.

OMAKE

At the next day Kamenashi woke up with a message on his cell phone indicating a photo.

It was from Ryo.

A photo of a very embarrassed Yamapi with a maid dress.

Kame smiled wide.


End file.
